


I Protect You

by Feupus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feupus/pseuds/Feupus
Summary: Stiles and Derek were in a relationship of love and hate, but that was not the real problem. Something dark and evil arrived in Beacon Hills and made everyone's life in danger, now it would be up to the only alpha aka Derek Hale to keep everyone safe, but what he did not expect was to fall in love with a hyperactive and chatty young man. He would then do anything to protect you at any cost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Something Bad Is Coming**

 

 

**Stiles**

 

 

 

 ******* It is from the central we have a # 187 I repeat we have a # 187, all the vehicles are going straight to the spot *******

 

The sound came from my father's radio and I jumped up from the chair where I was sitting at the same time, it always happened when the radio was playing.

 

> "Is it a murder?"        I already gasped and impatient.

 

My father more than anyone else knew how much I was fissured in matters related to the police, I had already decorated all the police codes since the age of 10 when I went to the police station to accompany him to the service. He did not want me to get so involved in these matters, but as we had just lost my mother at the time he saw it as a means of distracting me from all this.

 

> "Just stay here and do not leave the house."        He gave me a disapproving look that made me snort and kick like a spoiled teenager. Not that I wasn't a teenager.
> 
>  
> 
> "Fine!"        I said rolling my eyes. Of course it was a lie, a few minutes later, just after my father's overpass went out to pick up the dark tire, I ran to my room looking for my cell phone to call anyone but Scott McCall.
> 
>  
> 
> "No way will I go in the woods with you behind a body, the last time this happened I was bitten by a werewolf did you forget that? A Fucking WEREWOLF!!!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course I remember Scott, do not be dramatic, but now it's different. You're a werewolf, and besides, the body has already been found, we have to get there before they take the body to the morgue. Are you coming or not?"       I hoped he would say yes, for as much as I was brave and curious, I had dealt with many supernatural things in recent months. Werewolfes, Banshees and a Derek with a grumpy face all the time that was what scared me the most.
> 
>  
> 
> "And I have a choice?"        He said at last.
> 
>  

Fifteen minutes later Scott appeared in the bedroom window giving me a fright as usual, I would never get used to being a werewolf's best friend.

 

> "What's your big plan?"        He asked as he entered the room and made a huge stream of cold wind through the window.
> 
>  
> 
> "For God's sake close it!"        I said shivering from the cold.  "Actually I do not have a plan I'm just curious about what happened, you know very well how much I enjoy discovering things and not rest until I got it."        I was frantically gesturing what was common since I am a very imperative person.
> 
>  

It had been a long time since something bad had happened in Beacon Hills, even a murder. The last time anything like this happened was three months ago when unfortunately (or not since he beat his son) Isaac Lahey's father had a car accident the night he collided with a runaway truck or because he was driving drunk , never knew for sure. It was obvious that this death meant something and it was not good. Bad things were about to happen and I was aware of this.

 

> "Let's see what happened."        I said finally after convincing Scott reluctantly.
> 
>  

I had put on a shirt and a jacket to try to ease the cold, but there was not much going on, the California winter was ruthless. From a distance I could see my father's car next to an ambulance, there was a car near a tree and he had his hood completely crumpled, probably the cause of death was an accident on the road, but deep down I did not feel that was the real reason.

 

> "I smell a strange smell."        Scott sniffed when we were getting close to the place.
> 
>  
> 
> "What kind of smell?"        I asked anxiously.

 

> "I can't explain it, but it sure is a werewolf."         He grunted.
> 
>  

As soon as my father saw us he put his hand on his head and sighed wearily. From his expression I could tell that he was very tired, the last few months were not easy for him. Besides dealing with a child that only caused problems (which in this case was me) he also dealt with supernatural cases even though he did not know what was happening and it killed me inside, because deep down I knew that I was lying to my father and I always had to come up with something to justify why I was at a crime scene or getting into trouble.

 

> "What are you two doing here? Stiles, didn't I tell you to stay at home?"        He looked at me and the only thing I could do was scratch the back of my neck.
> 
>  
> 
> "We just want to know whose body it is, Mrs. Stilinski. We think it's someone we know."         Scott tried to ease the tension that loomed over the place.
> 
>  
> 
> "Actually, I think you guys do know..."          Before my father could finish the sentence I rushed to the ambulance in time to check out the lifeless body on the stretcher.
> 
>  

My father went to where I was and slapped me in the back of my ear, which made me squeal.

 

> "What?... I just wanted to see who it was."           I gestured at the stretcher in front of me.
> 
>  

The first thing I could identify was that the body was a young woman, probably no more than twenty.

 

> "She was a waitress at Beacon Coffee."            My father explained by showing how dissatisfied he was to be sharing this information with us.
> 
>  

I got closer to see the dead girl's face. She had blonde hair and very white skin, wore ripped jeans, a leather jacket that was bloody and torn in several places and a blouse that was once white but now red because of the amount of blood that stained it, when I got even closer I saw that her throat had been torn and the cut was deep. Whoever did this was a wild animal with an inhuman desire to kill.

 

> "What the hell! She always delivered my double decaffeinated coffee when I went to Beacon Coffee, it was delicious."          Scott pulled me out of the trance I was in as I examined every part of the damage on the girl's body.
> 
>  
> 
> "Seriously Scott? Is that all you have to say?"         I rolled my eyes and snorted.
> 
>  

Sometimes I wondered how I could be friends with Scott, he could be slow and silly on the extreme level. Perhaps this was a real reason for our friendship to be so sure, for I was like that too.

 

> "Okay boys, time to go home."          My dad took us by the collar and tore us to the car.
> 
>  

On the way back home I was silent all the way, I was freaking out. Whatever happened to this young woman, I was still on the loose and we needed to find out what it was.

 

> "You think we should call Derek?"        Scott again pulling me out of my trance of thoughts. I had this extraordinary ability to be distracted by anything.
> 
>  
> 
> "And do we have a choice?"          I took a deep breath and I handed him my cell phone and headed home while Scott called to Derek FUCKING Hale.
> 
>  

I had nothing against him, but also nothing in favor. The guy was a pain in the ass, he only lived with his face closed and he seemed to hate me. Every time I went to his loft with Scott for the pack meetings, he would give me some disapproving looks and run counter to my ideas. The only reason I tolerated it was Scott, otherwise I would not even look at his green eyes. I could not deny that he had a beautiful physique and was handsome, but that's beside the point.

 

 

 

**Derek**

 

 

I was about to fall asleep sitting in the armchair when my cell phone vibrated on the coffee table right in front of me. The TV was on and there was some horror movie or suspense I could not identify because of sleep. Isaac was lying on the ground snoring low, I rolled my eyes watching the scene and grabbed the cell phone cursing up to Donald Trump. I blinked a few times to try to identify who was calling and I saw that it was Stiles.

 

> "What do you want Stiles?"        I tried my utmost even with sleep to show that I was not at all pleased with the call.
> 
>  

Stiles could irritate me on a surreal level. He was Scott's best friend and so I had to try to tolerate him, but sometimes it was impossible, I could not deny that he was smart and made the pack have a human scent. Other than that he was impatient and annoying, that's what he thought of him.

 

> "No Derek, it's me Scott!"        The boy yelled at the other end of the line.
> 
>  
> 
> "A young woman was found dead near the reserve and her throat had claw marks, do you know anything?"
> 
>  

I jumped up from the chair at once and started pacing the room as I spoke.

 

> "No, what happened?"        My wolf instinct was already alarmed, something was happening.
> 
>  

Scott explained to me what had happened and did not know much, except that the girl had her throat cut brutally by something supernatural, possibly a werewolf, and she also told of the scent he felt when they arrived at the scene.

 

> "I'm going to meet you, where exactly are you?"         I ran into the bedroom already looking for my black leather jacket to wear.
> 
>  
> 
> "Stiles is taking us to his house, meeting us there."
> 
>  
> 
> "All right, I'm on my way."       I snorted.
> 
>  

Before leaving, I woke Isaac and made him go to bed in the bedroom. I could be a little sullen but I liked the kid, he was like a younger brother to me or even I a father to him even more after his biological father died in a car accident. He seemed to feel the same way about me, and it made me feel good no matter how much I did not show. It was not the same relationship I had with Erica and Boyd that in the case it was just a matter of being their alpha, but in the end we were really a big family.

 

It took me a few minutes to finish and a little later I was arriving at Stiles Stilinski's house. I stopped my car near the entrance of the house and went to meet them.

As soon as I approached the two they waved and I did the same.

 

> "Let's go in, it's too cold out here."         I felt Stiles shudder.
> 
>  
> 
> "That's why I do not like humans, they're so fragile."         I growled.
> 
>  

Stiles stared at me and rolled his eyes when he looked disgusted.

 

Sometimes I really wanted to be able to punch this kid in the face, he could get me out of the real serious.

 

> "Don't be such a sourwolf!"         He gestured and threw up his arms.
> 
>  

I just growled as Scott shoved him into the house and I followed. We sat in the living room next to the fireplace and for a few minutes I caught myself staring into the fire thinking of the terrible memories of the past.

 

> "Earth calling Derek, are you listening?"         I woke up from my thoughts to the sound of Stiles calling me.
> 
>  
> 
> "Sorry, what did you say?"          I tried not to show what was happening.
> 
>  

Stiles stared at me for a few seconds and narrowed his eyes in curiosity, probably trying to decipher what I was thinking. He had this gift of wanting to know what was happening to people, I just ignored him and let them go on.

 

> "As I was saying, I smelled some werewolf when we were near the place and the smell was strong, probably whatever it was, was still there, but what made me curious was the fact that it was a smell of a different kind of a werewolf I've never felt before."          Scott said as he stared at me for some response.
> 
>  

The only problem with that was that I did not know much either, I needed to see this werewolf or whatever it was in person.

 

> "We will arrange a meeting tomorrow with the pack so we can patrol the city, we have to find out what this thing is and stop it before it ends up killing anyone else. And Stiles did not get away from Scott or the Sheriff."          I said staring at him.
> 
>  

As much as we did not have much affinity, I as alpha should worry about his safety since he was the only human in the pack besides Allison.

 

> "I would disagree with you, but I only have 63 pounds of pure bone, sarcasm is my only defense."           He shrugged.
> 
>  
> 
> As I drove home along the road, I heard a deafening howl, I stopped the car sharply on the road side and brought my hands to my ears. Then I heard a noise behind me, I gave a look and there was something huge and with red eyes staring at me. It looked like a giant wolf, possibly an alpha werewolf, but soon after the thing that was four it got up and was three times my size. I did not waste time turning on the car and singing a tire shot away from it, I took one last look in the rearview mirror and I was still standing there watching me while my car disappeared.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> One thing I was sure, bad things were coming.
> 
>  

 


	2. What's happening?

  **What's happening?**

 

 

 

 

**Stiles**

 

 

 

I woke up in fright with my father calling me for coffee, mumbled a little, and at last got up. When I checked the clock the it was 9:30, I was almost late for the meeting with the pack that Derek had scheduled to talk about what happened last night. I ran to the bathroom to do my morning hygiene quickly, and then I ran down the stairs. The smell of my father's coffee and delicious pancakes was making my hunger rise.

 

> "Good morning Dad."           As I picked up some pancakes with one hand, I filled my cup of coffee with the other.

 

> "Good morning son."            My father read the daily newspaper while he drank his coffee.
> 
>  
> 
> "Any more news about what happened yesterday?"            I tried not to show so much interest.
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you really think I'm going to share confidential information about a crime for you?"            He warned me.
> 
>  
> 
> "Fine, fine!"          I threw my hands up in surrender.

 

He knew me so well and knew that I would do anything to get some information out of him. Once I got him drunk to get some information from an important case and I'm not proud of that, I'll sit on the lap of the devil and I know it.

 

When I finished drinking coffee, I ran to my room and picked it up like the first few pieces of clothing I saw from the front. I did not have the habit to dress well, I needed some tips with Danny, the guy knew how to dress well and I admired it in him.

 

It did not take me long to get dressed and run downstairs having time just to hug my dad and run to my car.

 

I arrived at Derek's loft five minutes late, everyone was already there scattered around waiting for the meeting to begin. Boyd was sitting in an armchair with Erica sitting on his lap, Lydia was at the foot of the stairs talking to Allison, probably things about the workouts they did every day to get better. Isaac was lying in the corner of the room with earphones and distracted on his cell phone, Peter was with Scott showing some werewolf techniques or something and Derek was close to the window with his arms folded as he was distracted by the landscape on the outside, he stared at me as I closed the door behind me.

 

> "Glad you came, now we can start."          He turned his attention to me.

 

I felt a chill in my belly, never seen Derek stare at me like that. Fear and devastation was on his face, I tried not to show that I realized it even if it was obvious and he frowned, averting his gaze.

 

Everyone crowded in the middle of the room and waited until Derek began the meeting.

 

> "Yesterday I saw something and it's likely to be the responsible for that young woman's death."            Derek said and continued when no one commented on it.  "It was a werewolf and he was much bigger than me, even with my wolf form."

 

I felt my body shiver just thinking of the idea, I had seen Derek in wolf form thousands of times and it always frightened me to see those scarlet red eyes looking at me. Now something three times bigger was a nightmare coming true.

  

> "If what you said was true, I have an idea of what it might be."          Peter spoke up.
> 
>  
> 
> "And what should it be?"             Derek crossed his arms again and turned to Peter.

 

He had this habit of always crossing his arms, however much I did not want to notice it, it was impossible.

 

> "The wolf you saw is a 'Crinos' ..."            Peter had the same look of fear in his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "And what should be a Crinos, I've never heard about it."             I asked in curiosity.
> 
>  
> 
> "Crinos is the most powerful form of a werewolf, he is actually three times larger than a normal alpha and the legend tells that he kills for pleasure and for revenge and that death walks by his side."             Peter explained.

 

Amazingly, they all looked at Lydia at once, and she raised her eyebrows in protest.

 

> "What? I did not feel anything, I'm still learning about this thing of being a Banshee."              She raised her arms in surrender.

 

All we knew about the Banshees is that they are a kind of obscure fairy, messengers of death and who foresee the death of someone, even in the Bestiary that Allison stole from her father where it contained all the information about the supernatural world, there was nothing about it.

 

> "Werewolves in the form of Crinos can inhibit the powers of a Banshee, so perhaps Lydia can not feel him or even predict a death caused by him."              Peter explained again.

 

We spent a few hours arguing over what to do about this new threat that would be a werewolf in the form of Crinos, all of us without exception were scared to death of him. I did not know what my reaction would be if I saw this thing up close. I was just a human and I believe a baseball bat would not be enough to stop him.

 

I waited for everyone to leave so I could be alone with Derek, no matter how bad the idea was, I needed to talk to him about it all. This situation was driving me crazy and I was terrified. What would become of my father, Melissa, or even the innocent people of Beacon Hills, no one was safe with this lunatic loose.

 

> "Everyone's gone, what are you still doing here Stiles?"                 He stared at me and this time his gaze was tired and not irritated as usual.
> 
>  
> 
> "I wanted to talk to you since you are the alpha of this pack."                I admitted.
> 
>  
> 
> "What do you want to talk about?"                  He looked curious.
> 
>  
> 
> "I need you to protect my father and Melissa, I know that unfortunately we will not be able to protect everyone, but he is all that I have Derek, I can not lose him either."                 I felt my cheeks burn and I held the tears I wanted to fall, I would not cry in front of the alpha.

 

He stared at me for a few seconds at what seemed like millions of years, and I knew he was listening to my beating.

 

> "Why is your heart racing?"                 Shit I was denounced.
> 
>  
> 
> "Nothing, I'm just a little nerv... ah, shit I forgot you werewolves can know when people are lying."                I raised my arms in surrender.

 

Derek rolled his eyes and waited for some explanation for all that, but what could I tell him, that I was afraid of him and that I did not understand why he hated me?

 

> "Why do you hate me?"              Crappy! tongue shit, I cant believe I'd said it out loud.

 

Derek's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows.

  

> "I don't hate you Stiles, you can only easily irritate me, but hate is not what I feel for you."                He admitted.
> 
>  
> 
> "I can irritate anyone, what can I do if I'm talkative? But back to the subject, I need you as Alpha to protect them."
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course I will do this Stiles, I will protect all of us even if I have to die trying."

 

 

 

 

**Lydia**

 

 

 

 

 

> The day was sunny outside when I went to school, Allison as I always expected to go together, we were more than best friends, we were like sisters and we did several things together from shopping at Macy's to training to improve our strategic side . She helped me a lot by the time I discovered that I was a Banshee, Allison did thousands of research on the subject, even stolen her father's bestiary where it basically contained everything about supernatural beings including Banshees, I do not think I would have gone through this if not for her.
> 
>  
> 
> "Lydia Martin how a girl can take two hours getting ready to go to school?"                 She opened a wide smile that made me giggle with her.
> 
>  
> 
> "I know I'm very beautiful, but I'm vain Miss Allison, and you know it better than anyone else."                    I patted her forehead and jumped to take up space on the side of the passanger.

 

When we got at Beacon High School the first thing I did was go straight to my locker to get my books and my notebook, Allison and I would have the same class, but her closet was far from mine, so I arranged to meet her at the classroom.

 

As I opened the closet to get my things I felt someone approaching, I quickly picked up the things and closed the closet as soon as the person approached, it was a boy a few inches taller than I was, probably from the freshman, I had never seen him in high school , not that I noticed people very often.

 

> "Can I help you?"               I asked, a little startled, realizing the way the boy was looking at me.

 

He was staring at me, but it was as if he were blind or out of his mind. It was like a zombie or something.

 

The boy took something out of his pocket and seconds later I realized it was a piece of paper, he advanced a bit which made me back down and then handed it to me. I was half afraid, took one last look at the boy and left as fast as I could. When I saw that he was gone from my field of vision, I took the paper and opened it to read what was written.

  

> "STAY AWAY FROM THE PATH OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU."                It was what was written on the paper.

 

I narrowed my eyes in despair and ran to meet Allison. When I arrived in class it had already begun, I looked around and found Allison in the usual place with Scott behind and my place beside her vacant, I ran there and sat almost falling from the chair.

 

> "What happened Lydia, you look pale and why did you take so long?"               She looked at me worried.

 

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, I was terrified of what I had just read on that piece of paper. Someone was threatening me and I did not know who it was.

  

> "A boy gave me that piece of paper."                 I handed it to Allison, and when she opened it, Scott leaned over to look at what was written.

 

They looked at each other at once.

  

> "How was that boy look like?"                  Scott asked.

 

> "I don't know, but he was very strange. It was like he was a zombie or even being controlled."                   Just remembering the image of that boy in front of me with that half-lifeless look made my stomach wrap.
> 
>  
> 
> "We have to tell Derek or even Peter, cuz it is very likely that this evil werewolf might have something about it."                    Allison guessed.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes, Peter said that he can confuse a Banshee, but what if he did not want me on his way?"                      I remembered what Peter had said at the last meeting of the pack.

 

I still did not have a very good connection with Peter since he bit me and I ended up becoming a Banshee, but I needed to know more about this Crinos, because if I did not do what he was telling me, he would come after me.

 

 

 

**Derek**

 

 

 

Since the Crinos-werewolf appeared in town, it was my responsibility to keep everyone safe and since Stiles was the only human in the pack partially unprotected, I offered to stay on guard overnight. Scott would stay on guard at Lydia's house even more after the threat note she had received and Allison had her parents the Argents who were hunters of supernatural beings. I spent the night near the window of Siltes, it was very cold that night even for me, plus it was snowing a little, but I tried to warm myself as much as I could.

 

I heard a noise in the window and soon Stiles appeared leaning on the parapet curled in two duvets.

 

> "Derek is freezing out there, come in. I'm going to make you a bed in here."                He ordered.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm fine here."                    I tried to convince him that I was telling the truth, but it was obvious that I was not.

 

He stared at me for a few seconds and then walked in leaving the window open. I relented a little, but at last my pride was overcome and I snorted before entering through the window and closing it shortly after.

 

I stood still while Stiles made a bed for me. The room was actually warmer than outside and it smelled totally of Stiles.

 

> "Here, you can use the bathroom to take a hot shower, you must be freezing and your clothes are completely damp."               He handed me a towel and a clean piece of clothing.
> 
>  
> 
> "Thank you."               That's all I said.

 

Again my pride was being won over by a human. These past two days I've been there to guard his house, Stiles proved to be a good person always worrying about whether I was well and carrying sandwiches for me to eat before he went to sleep and with that I was beginning to create a certain affection for him however irritating he might be.

 

When I finished taking a delicious hot bath I felt much warmer, I tried to put on the clothes that Stiles lent me, but it did not fit, it was a bit slimmer than me so I had to go to his room wrapped with the towel what made my cheeks flush.

 

> "Stiles."                I called him a little awkwardly.

 

He who was lying on the bed, turned to me and sat down. I saw when he had his cheeks flushed with that situation and his breathing was slowly accelerating.

  

> "Hi .... huh, yeah?"                 I realized he was bewildered just didn't understand why.
> 
>  
> 
> "These clothes you lent me can not fit."                    I scratched the back of my neck and placed the garment on a side table.
> 
>  
> 
> "All right, you can sleep in your underwear if you want, that's okay."                      His breath quickened even more and I felt a heat coming from his body.

 

I was curious about this situation, I did not understand why Stiles is reacting in this way, but I just shrugged.

 

> "If it's okay, then okay."                  I took out the towel and laid it on the chair next to the table.

 

I was lying looking at the ceiling of the room, seeing the imperfections that it had, but at the same time knew that Stiles was awake, I could feel his breathing irregular.

  

> "Why don't you try sleeping a little Stiles?"                  I tried to be as educated as possible.
> 
>  
> 
> "I can't, even though I'm under two duvets, it's very cold here today and I can not sleep."

 

That was true I just could not feel much because my body was very hot, just outside that I could feel how cold it was, cuz it was snowing.

 

> "I can lie down there if you want, my body is warm and can help you warm up."                   I offered, because it was indeed true the warmth of my body could warm a human as if it were near a fireplace.
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course, that would be great."                  He was sincere.

 

So, even that I was afraid at the idea of just being in my underwear, I went under the duvet while Stiles came to the side making room for me in bed. I reached him close enough for our bodies to touch, I felt it shiver as I leaned my arm in his, we lay like this next to each other.

 

> "Thank you for this, in fact your body is very warm."

 

I felt my cheeks flush with the comment, but I said nothing.

  

> "Good night, Derek."                 He said softly.
> 
>  
> 
> "Good night Stiles."

 

A few minutes later his breathing grew weaker and I felt he had managed to sleep. Some time later, even as Stiles moved, he turned to me, coming closer and placing his right leg on top of me and resting his arm on my chest, I could feel his breath on my neck. I knew that I can get him off me, but the feeling of being there was good so I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

**Stiles**

 

 

 

 

The next morning I woke up a little bewildered, trying to concentrate on what was happening around me. I looked sideways and there was a half naked Derek in my bed and I was lying with my head on his chest. My heart was a thousand and I almost lost my breath. He seemed to notice my agitation and moved, I threw myself to the other side of the bed at once.

 

> "What happened?"                He asked, opening his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "Um ... nothing I .... huh .... nothing."                   I was feeling my cheeks burn.

 

> "It's not what your cheeks are saying, you're redder than a tomato."                    I saw him lift the corner of his mouth which made me blush even more.

 

What was happening to me? I never act this way when I'm near him, it's okay that I felt a little afraid of him, but nothing compared to that. I think that he is handsome and physically fit, but never to the point of being drawn to him.

  

> "I'll see if your clothes are dry already."                  That's all I could say.

 

I got out of bed almost running and went outside the room. I was acting like a 12-year-old girl when you see the crush. Stiles you need to calm down, it's just Derek Hale, the fucking Derek Hale who was half naked in my bed.

 

I took a while in the bathroom while washing my face and trying to recover, then took Derek's already dry clothes and went back to the bedroom. He was still lying there, when he saw me enter he sat on the bed and raised his eyebrows at me in curiosity, he knew something was happening, WTF Stiles!

  

> "Are you okay?"                 He asked.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yep, I'm sorry about that. I do not usually be like this, it's that I never slept with anyone on my side and I woke up scared."                  In fact, it was true so in part I was not lying.

 

He just shrugged.

 

> "Here, I got your clothes. I'll go downstairs and wait for you to have coffee while you get dressed."
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay."                     He got up from the bed and I threw the clothes at him. Unintentionally my eyes went straight to the volume in his underwear and I just wanted to stick my face in the ground and stay there forever, he just laughed and started dressing while I left the room and went to the kitchen.

 

A few minutes later he also appeared in the kitchen and waited until I told him to sit down while I poured him a cup of coffee and took some pancakes.

 

> "So ..... Sorry about that up there."                     I scratched the back of my neck and looked away from him.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's okay Stiles, I know it was not intentional."                     He gave a faint smile and I repent awkwardly.

 

What the hell was going on, Derek Hale was being nice and smiling to me, was I in a parallel universe or something? This is the only thing to explain what was happening because I did not understand anything.

 

He seemed to realize that I was stuck in my thoughts as usual.

 

> "Thanks for yesterday, it was very cold outside. If it were not for you I think I'd freeze."
> 
>  
> 
> "Same here."                       I think it was the best night of my life, I could sleep in the warm even with the heat coming from Derek's body and I slept practically on top of him.

 

We had coffee just the two of us even though my father had gone to the police station earlier, it took us a few minutes and then Scott came to go to college together while Derek would go home.

 

I spent all day thinking about the night before, I felt something just did not know yet what it was and Derek was also acting different with me, was more approachable and even smiling from time to time and I just wanted to understand what was happening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter? Tell me please
> 
> And forgive me for my English, I'm still not very good.
> 
> kisses <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the fanfic and comment please, see you soon! <3
> 
> And sorry for my English, I'm trying!!!!


End file.
